attacked in the fog
by thewolves99
Summary: this isn't about the wolves of mercy falls trilogy, I want to write but they don't have a sub category for my imagination, its short and unfinished but give it a read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaaah!"

A scream echoed around the woodland.

I've had the same dream for the past two weeks now and every time it seems a little more real.

"Help me! Help me please!"

I can't see the girl yet, I'm lost. I am always lost for the first five minutes, just wandering around in the fog, it must be around 4 am in the morning. The sun hasn't rose fully but the forest is white with fog. Cold and bitter also.

Like I said, I couldn't see the girl yet, but I know she can feel my presence and I can feel hers. She feels different? Like a cold pulling feeling inside of me. Doing strange things with my head. Making me hear things. Making me see things,

and when i collapse to the floor, that's when I see her. Rolling around in the crisp dewy leaves covering the forest floor with blood from her legs and arms and stomach. She's about 8 or 9, wearing denim dungarees and multi-coloured striped woollen tights, her hair is black and long and her skin is pale and white. I run over, bend down and ask her if she is okay, already knowing she is not.

she doesn't answer me but smiles at something behind me, I turn around quickly and a black flash speeds past the trees in the distance. she continues to laugh and then her eyes turn red, I step back and she explodes into a dark fog to then merge into the white fog. that's when I wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Why I have this dream? I don't know.

Does it mean anything? I don't know.

All I know is the place I once loved is becoming a living hell. I live in the forest, 500 large acres of it. Having to ride to school on my bike for what seems like forever through it, I know short cuts though so it doesn't take much more than 40 minutes. But now I'm afraid of once I thought beauty lied within, now all I think of is darkness. I suppose everyone has their dark side.

I live on the north west part of the forest, me mum and dad have a huge house, its pretty modern with large glass doors and automatic lights when someone comes near ect ect. Most people would be jealous but not of where I live, because I'm known as the dork, the bitch and the psycho just because I don't have a social life. I'm not one of the popular lot, and I never will be.

I don't have any friends either. Other than the fat men with the beards who shoot all the deer, keeping their numbers down – I'm the only one who lives here. There's a giant cabin (more like a mansion) down south west but I've never been down there, and now I never will, because I'm weak. I am scared.

Having to get up at 7 Is a challenge anyway, but getting up at 7 to bike through the place you're terrified of is almost like the Olympics for me. Over exaggeration? Maybe a little bit. I grabbed my coffee, we have a machine and I keep the starbucks cups to reuse again, cheeky me. And my breakfast bar in the other hand and went out side to greet the piece of metal I call my bike. I hopped onto the worn seat and started to pedal, not looking behind incase I saw anything.

"Lotus!"

My name. Who? What? Where? I was hearing things, oh no.

"Lotus!"

Oh my, what do I do I was thinking!

"Lotus hunny, you've forgotten your bag"

Rita had caught up with me. All this stress, I cant think straight anymore. Who forgets their bag on the way to school? Nice one Lo.

Rita is my step mum. My mum died when I was little, she was at work where she was murdered. I don't even remember her, all I have is pictures. Then a couple of years later my dad married Rita, then my dad died when I was 9. Murdered at work also. So Rita has always been there, but mum and dad have been watching over me. Rita understands me, because the same happened to her, at the same ages. Wieeerrdd.

"Thank you Rita" I said thankfully. Obviously haha.

"No problem Lo, what time you going to be back home today?"

'I'm not sure, around 4?"

"Well I'll be out hun, I'm going on a date!'

I'm okay with Rita dating, most girls would be like 'oh my! What the, you cant do that what about dad' but my dads back with mum up there, and rita deserves someone truly amazing.

"Ooooh! Who who who, tell me!"

"His name's rick…"

"Rick hahahahahaha!"

"Sh you,"

She pocked me in the rib.

"His name is rick, 28 so a few years older"

Mum and dad had me when they were just 19. They was well educated though and it was all planned. I'm now 16, and soon leaving school.

"Well I should go, but have a good time"

"Will do"

She winked and blew a kiss, then turned away.

I finally arrived at school with minute to spare, I walked into class and got lectured on my apparent lateness. We had a 'inspiration day today' and I wasn't feeling inspirated at all.

"We should just do what we dream! Do the impossible! What is stopping you! Go out there, do it, you only live once,"

The woman (or man I wasn't sure) finally stopped and dismissed us, I picked up my essay on inspiration and handed it in to this erm…person.

"Lotus Florere, oh what a beautiful name, did your parents deliberately choose the name lotus for the surname?"

"I'm not sure"

"Why don't you ask them silly, it would be nice to know your history"

"I know"

"Very nice essay miss Florere, now go home and ask mum and dad"

"I cant, they're dead."

I walked off. They probably did though, my parent. Choose the lotus to go with my surname. Florere was blossom in Latin. But I didn't know for sure, I wish I did.

I cycled home, since Rita didn't expect me home as she was out, I went the longer way home, my favourite way. Except it had changed? It looked different? And I got lost. Not so good when there are wolves in this forest, not normally where I live but I didn't know where the heck I was! Shoot.

It was dark now, which was absolutely fantastic. Not. They're no lights, nothing. With probably a bunch of hungry wolves lurking around. I had no hope until it was light, so I found a tree with a big tree trunk and curled into that. Luckily I knew that Rita wasn't going to be home at all, if you know what I mean. She's a bit of a devil. i closed my eyes and drifted off.

I woke up at silly time o'clock. And it was foggy. Light and foggy. Very bitter and cold, I looked around and I could see nothing. I got up and left my bike there, maybe if I 'lost it' then I could get a new one. I walked around, looking for anywhere I knew but it was just trees, trees and some more trees. Argh.

"help me!"

I heard a voice in the distance.

"help me please!" I'd only walked a couple of steps further but I could suddenly see a girl laying on the leaves. Oh no. OH NO. OH CHRIST. It cant be. Never. Please let this be a dream, please. But I knew it wasn't. she wimpered with pain so I rushed over. 'you idiot!' I was thinking, was I thick?!

"are you okay?"

she smiled, to something behind me and started to giggle.

Bloody hell lo, what have you done!

I turned around. The flash, I saw the flash. I checked to see if the girl was bleeding and she was, worse than in the dream.

"what is wrong with you girl!"

I ran off as the girl exploded into fog. Black fog. Something attacked me from the side. Crunch.


End file.
